


Grace

by theunluckyghost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spidypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Wade necesita decirle algo importante a Peter ¿encontrara las palabras para hacerlo?





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción Grace de Bebe Rexha. 
> 
> Aclaración: Aquí Spiderman no tiene la edad que tiene en el MCU si no la que tiene en los comics, que es más o menos la misma que Wade.

Ahí estaban los dos, frente a frente, mirándose, sin aliento, Wade había terminado por subirse la parte superior de la mascara para poder respirar sin agobiarse, Peter parecia a punto de hacer lo mismo. Porque ahora estaban a salvo, el malo de turno encerrado y la policia encargándose de los destrozos. Pero sobre todo, ahora estaban a salvo. Habían terminado en el apartamento de Peter, desde que su relación había dejado de ser solo profesional y Spiderman le había dejado conocer su verdadera identidad -con su consecuente drama porque _oh dios, te maté y te rescaté del infierno- _todo había sido más sencillo, sobre todo esconderse y reposar cuando la misión se les iba de las manos y su cuerpo tenia que lograr regenerar algo más que una mano o un pie. 

Suspiró con pesadez, “a salvo” pensó de nuevo, permitiéndose disfrutar de los escasos segundos que esa sensación iba a dudar, porque originalmente había ido a verle por algo distinto, terminar dándose de hostias con el villano inoportuno de turno había sido solo un efecto colateral de estar juntos en un mismo sitio. Wade había ido a verle por algo mucho más personal. Algo que llevaba tiempo rondándole, persiguiednole casi, y no había sabido ponerlo en palabras, no hasta ahora. A través de la mascara era difícil mirarle a los ojos, así que el mercenario intento concentrarse en algún punto de la pared que Peter tenia detrás. 

Había ido para soltarlo, así que sin dudarlo más abrió la boca y…  
  
“Siempre he sabido que algo entre nosotros estaba mal, o sea, eres un gran tío, de verdad, no hay nada malo en ti, quizá sea eso precisamente lo que esta mal, porque tu eres, joder, eres todo eso, eres genial, eres el tipo de bombones, flores y coches caros, lo he podido comprobar, y ojalá pudiera decir que no me encanta. Por no hablar del sexo, no, de verdad, no voy a hablar de ello porque creo que podría llorar de la felicidad, o del placer. El caso es que tú eres uno de los buenos y yo soy, bueno, yo. Así que no esta bien, porque tu no tendrías problema en encontrar alguien mejor, alguien que no mal gaste tu tiempo, así que, por dios, dime que hay alguna forma de acabar con lo nuestro con g…” 

Fue al ver cómo el gesto de Peter se curvaba con expectación y preocupación que Wade se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que había pretendido decir había allegado a salir en ningún momento de su boca. Llevaba varios minutos con la boca abierta, las palabras en la punta de la lengua y, probablemente, lo que terminaría siendo un bocadillo de texto ridículamente grande encima de su cabeza. 

Y aunque solo hubiera ido a decir adiós la forma en que Peter le miraba a través de la mascara era su perdición, aquel muchacho en general lo era, hacía que su cuerpo pidiera a gritos una ultima vez. Y así había terminado por cerrar la boca y atraer la cara del moreno hacia la suya, besándole -realmente agradecía haberle pegado la costumbre de levantarse la parte inferior de la mascara para respirar- 

Peter no tardó en enredar los brazos al rededor de su cuello, pegándole y atrayéndole hacia si un poco más. Para cuando sus cuerpos se movieron a tientas hasta la pared más cercana las manos de ambos estaban buscando huecos libres en el traje del contrario, arrastrando la tela para poder colarse dentro. La piel de Wade, a pesar de estar bastante más curada y menos maltrecha de que de costumbre, seguía siendo dura y aspera, era una sensación extraña al contacto, pero que a Peter nunca le había impedido tocarle con cariño, un hecho que Wade de verdad agradecía. Rodaron por la pared entre besos y caricias hasta que fue Peter quien tuvo su espalda contra la superficie y haciendo uso esa maravillosa elasticidad que le daba el titulo de hombre-araña terminó con las piernas enganchadas al rededor de su cintura, apretando sus cuerpos juntos. El mas alto sonrió contra sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el inferior, dios ¿cómo podía estar pensando en prescindir de aquello voluntariamente. Gimió al empujar sus cuerpos juntos, sintiéndose temblar al tiempo que el moreno echaba la cabeza hacia atrás porque “Oh dios, el spandex es demasiado ajustado como para estar haciendo esto” 

Los labios de Wade se colaron el espacio del costado de su cuello, haciendo difícil el trabajo de separarle el tiempo suficiente para articular en palabras jadeantes un “deberíamos mover esto al cuarto” porque sabía que si no terminarían haciendo en el salón, contra la pared, sin necesidad de quitarse siquiera la ropa. Y por muy tentador que sonara, porque si, después de un tiempo saliendo con Wade había dejado de negarse a si mismo que aquel tipo de cosas le gustaban tanto como al mercenario. Sin embargo a él le seguía dando cierta… ¿vergüenza? ¿reparo? No sabía muy bien como llamarlo la verdad, pero prefería ampliamente la comodidad de una cama y la tranquilidad de la intimidad. Algo que, para sopresa de Peter, Wade había respetado bastante. 

Con una risa y un gesto galante Wade se apartó un poco,ni en esa situación era capaz de evitar ser el bromista irónico que había sido siempre. 

—Detrás de mi arácnido favorito.— Le susurró al oido, sin llegar realmente a separarse demasiado, siguiendo a su pareja de cerca al cuarto para poder compartir unos cuantos besos más por el camino. Al final iba a terminar quedándose a pasar la noche ¿una ultima noche quizás?

Wade despertó horas despues, tapado únicamente por las mantas, acurrucado al cuerpo de Peter, que dormía utilizando el brazo del mercenario como almohada. Se giró despacio para poder mirar al contrario sin despertarle, tan plácidamente dormido, tan tranquilo, sin restos de aquella preocupación que había visto antes en su rostro. Sería tan sencillo escabullirse ahora con sigilo, sin que se diera cuenta, lo había hecho antes, seria tan tan sencillo… solo tenía que mover un poco el brazo y…

Peter se revolvió contra su cuerpo, como si acabara de leerle la mente, como si su sentido arácnido se activara con el mero pensamiento del contrario de marcharse en mitad de la noche como un fugitivo. Abrió los ojos, mirándole aun con las pestañas pegadas por el sueño.

—Mmh, ¿Wade? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? 

El mayor negó con la cabeza, arrastrando el otro brazo a su cintura para que volviera a descansar contra su cuerpo.

—Todo esta bien, Speedy, vuelve a dormir. 

Y con aquellas palabras Wade se dio cuenta de que nunca encontraría la forma de romper aquello con gracia, o de romperlo en general, porque por mucho que pensara que el moreno merecía algo mejor, que cualquier merecía algo mejor que él, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para disfrutar de ello el tiempo que Peter le permitiera permanecer allí con él.


End file.
